


Spin the Bottle

by SnailAggression



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Beach Episode, F/F, Femslash, Mutual Pining, more ember island shenanigans, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailAggression/pseuds/SnailAggression
Summary: An innocent game at Chan's party causes some well-hidden feelings to make their way to the surface.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 236





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am revisiting the beach episode and mining it for all serotonin I can possibly find, as usual. This came to me randomly one night as I thought, "what if they had played some cliche party game at Chan's place?" So once again, I've taken this opportunity to write up a little one-shot about some mutual pining and arising feelings that so badly ache to be addressed. Enjoy!
> 
> Feedback and critiques are always welcome! And if you have any ideas of tyzula one- or two-shots you might want me to write, leave those too! I'll definitely consider them!

“Alright everyone get in a circle!” Chan shouted across the living room to his party guests.

Teens from all over the Fire Nation gathered around to make a giant circle on the floor. Well, most of them. Three teenagers stood awkwardly in the corner, watching the group and trying to decide whether they would join or not.

Ty Lee shot a glance at the circle of kids before turning to her friends. “Come on guys, it’ll be fun!”

Azula gave her a dubious look and crossed her arms. “Ty Lee, we’re Fire Nation royalty. Don’t you think this sort of thing is...below us?”

The acrobat put on her best puppy dog eyes and clasped her hands optimistically. “Please, Azula?”

No answer.

Ty Lee pulled out the big guns, lowering her voice. “Didn’t you _want_ to act like a regular Fire Nation teenager at this party? This is your chance to _not_ be treated like nobility!”

Got her. Azula grimaced, but she knew she had no argument. Ty Lee was right; she _did_ want to try being a regular teenager for the night, even if it was a bit out of her comfort zone. Not that she would ever admit that to Ty Lee.

“Fine,” She groaned as she allowed Ty Lee to practically drag her to join the circle of party guests seated on the floor. As she found a spot on the floor beside her friend, Azula tried to ignore the weird tingly feeling she got from Ty Lee grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards the group.

She looked over her shoulder at Mai and Zuko, but they were already moving away from the corner and were almost out the back door. “Hey!” Azula shouted.

Mai turned back to shrug at Azula before grabbing Zuko’s hand and leading him out onto the balcony.

Azula rolled her eyes and made a gagging sound. “If they just wanted to make out then they shouldn’t have come to the party at all,” She hissed under her breath.

Ty Lee patted Azula’s shoulder reassuringly. “Come on Azula, they _are_ dating. It makes sense that they’d want some privacy together.” She sighed dreamily. “It’s kinda cute how much they like each other.”

Azula stuck a finger in her mouth and made another mock gagging noise. “Affection is overrated. Power is what’s really important.”

Ty Lee’s attention was already elsewhere as Chan stood up to retrieve an item across the room. The room quieted as he walked back over to the circle and stepped inside. He held up the item proudly. It was an empty glass bottle. “Who’s ready to spin the bottle?” He called out.

Chan was greeted with excited whoops and cheers from all the boys, and mixed reactions from the girls. Azula, in particular, was worried. She had never kissed anyone before. Nevertheless, she smirked and hoped she looked more confident than she felt.

All the boys in the room stopped cheering and turned to stare at Ty Lee. Suddenly Ty Lee felt very uncomfortable. Now the entire room was looking at her, with expressions ranging from disinterest to extreme desire. At least half the boys in the room were already interested in her, but any boy who wasn't already was now quickly developing feelings for the beautiful girl.

Ruon-Jian ran a hand through his hair before joining Chan in the middle of the circle. He grabbed the bottle and set it on the ground. He smirked, glancing up at his friend. “Since Chan and I are such humble hosts, we’ll step back and go last. So how about we start with...you?”

His finger landed on a shy looking girl somewhere to the left of Azula. The poor girl looked like she wanted to sink into the floor. Azula stifled a chuckle. This might be entertaining after all. Hands shaking, the girl leaned forward to give the bottle a forceful spin. The bottle spun wildly around the circle for a moment before eventually slowing down to land on an equally-shy boy across from her. The boy’s face turned bright red and he tried to look anywhere but at the girl.

Neither one moved for a few moments, then some other kid started chanting for them to kiss. They chanted the girl’s name over and over until she finally stood up and approached the boy. She knelt in front of him and, taking a deep breath first, leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips. The room erupted into triumphant cheering and the girl shot up and dashed back to her spot, her face as red as the boy’s. The boy had a huge grin on his face and several boys sitting beside him gave him a celebratory slap on the back.

Azula laughed at the look on the boy’s face and turned to Ty Lee, who was busy cheering along with the others. She gave her a quick tap on the knee to get her attention. Ty Lee turned towards Azula, her eyes bright and full of mirth. “Yes?” She asked.

Azula was caught a little off guard by how pretty her friend looked. There, sitting in the middle of the floor, laughing with other teenagers, and completely at ease, Ty Lee was quite stunning. No wonder all the boys pined for her attention.

Azula dismissed the thought quickly. She gave the brunette a smug smile. “I bet it was his first kiss. How sad.”

Ty Lee giggled. “I actually kinda think it’s cute. I mean, imagine your first kiss being in front of an entire party!”

Azula didn’t have to try hard to imagine that particular scenario. She chuckled nervously and directed Ty Lee’s attention back to the game. “Look, there goes another one.”

The two girls watched as a large, buff looking guy leaned forward to spin the bottle. He hesitantly gripped the bottleneck before giving it the gentlest spin imaginable. Several girls on the other side of the circle giggled at that, but he didn’t seem to notice.

What shocked everyone the most was when the bottle landed on Ruon-Jian, who was busy fixing his hair as usual. He only looked up when people started to burst into laughter. His eyes followed the pointing fingers of everyone in the room towards the bottle that was so clearly facing him. His eyes went wide and he yelped in panic. “Hey!”

Chan laughed and punched him in the arm. “Come on man, no skips allowed!”

Ruon-Jian gulped and watched anxiously as the muscular boy across the room stood up and headed towards him. Ruon-Jian stood up and braced himself for the moment of impact, hands curling into fists.

The beefy teen looked around the room before slamming his mouth into Ruon-Jian’s with frightening speed and strength. The room exploded with laughter once again as Ruon-Jian was almost knocked over by the sheer force of the motion. The muscular boy grinned at him and punched him in the arm before walking away and settling back into his spot on the floor. Ruon-Jian was still frozen in shock from the power of the kiss, and Chan, still laughing hysterically, had to pull him back down to sit on the floor.

The next several turns weren’t as eventful as the first two had been, and Azula was starting to get bored. She wasn’t the only one though; some people were losing interest in the game because they had already had their turn, and others still hadn’t had their turn and were desperately praying for the game to end before they had to kiss someone in front of the entire group.

Suddenly Azula felt a tap on her shoulder. The girl beside her raised an eyebrow and pointed to the bottle in front of them. “Hey, it’s your turn you know.”

Azula could feel dread in the pit of her stomach, but she pushed down her feelings of panic and reached forward to spin the bottle. She held her breath as it wobbled and spun across the wooden floor noisily. Finally it slowed down, swaying a little before it stopped in front of someone. Azula let out the breath she was holding before she noticed who the bottleneck was facing. She followed its point up to that round face, and those sweet doe-like eyes that stared back at her curiously.

Ty Lee.

Azula felt her breath hitch in her throat as the conversations around her died down. Everyone had noticed who the bottle fell upon. Half the people in the room were seething with jealousy, and the other half watched with morbid curiosity.

Azula felt slightly relieved that Ty Lee’s cheeks had turned the cutest shade of light pink. It made her glad that she wasn’t the only one who was nervous about what was about to happen. She knew every eye in the room was peering specifically at her, waiting to see how things would go. Azula wished she knew.

Ty Lee waited patiently for Azula to make her move. She sat with her legs crossed and hands clasped in her lap, staring at Azula and only Azula. “Don’t worry about them,” She whispered.

Azula tried to act as confident as she always did, but it seemed impossible right now. How was one supposed to remain cool headed about kissing their best friend? _At least_ , she thought, _Zuko and Mai aren’t here to watch_.

A giggle beside her brought her back to the present. Everyone was still watching, waiting, wondering what would happen. Azula took a deep breath and forced herself to notice every detail of Ty Lee’s face. Her eyes shimmered with something Azula couldn’t place, her cheeks still had that adorable pink tint to them, and her lips. Gods, those lips. They looked so soft and inviting, especially when they were parted ever so slightly like that. She glanced down. Ty Lee’s soft jawline faded into her neck, where sat an elegant maroon choker. Her exposed shoulders looked so soft against the contrast of her sharp collarbones.

Ty Lee cleared her throat quietly, raising her eyebrows at Azula as if to imply that she needed to move a _little_ faster. People were obviously getting restless and impatient.

Azula willed herself to move forward. She scooted across the floor ungracefully until her knee touched Ty Lee’s. The acrobat placed a reassuring hand on Azula’s thigh and flashed her a shy smile, urging her to go on. “It’s just one little kiss,” She whispered.

Just one little kiss.

The princess slowly leaned forward until her nose almost touched Ty Lee’s. She parted her lips slightly to mirror the girl in front of her. Then, before Azula could allow herself to overthink it further, she closed her eyes and forced herself to lean forward and press her lips against Ty Lee’s.

Just one little kiss.

Azula had never imagined that lips could be so soft. Or so warm. Or so _wet_. In any other situation she probably would’ve been grossed out by the wetness, but she was too focused on how nice the other sensations were. Azula felt Ty Lee’s fingers brush against her skirt as her fingers curled in bliss. The sigh Ty Lee let out didn’t go unnoticed by the rest of the people in the room. Every single teenager stared at the two girls, unable to tear their eyes away from the scene.

Azula reached out to place her own hand on Ty Lee’s face, pulling her closer and brushing her thumb against the soft skin of her cheek. Ty Lee responded with a giggle and kissed her a little harder.

After a few seconds, Azula pulled away and opened her eyes.

Just one little kiss.

The look in Ty Lee’s eyes was indescribable, but somehow Azula knew exactly what it meant.

That of course meant that Azula was completely prepared when Ty Lee lunged at her for another kiss, smashing her mouth against Azula’s.

Azula had already thought the first kiss was amazing and couldn’t be topped, so she was utterly caught off guard by the euphoric sensation of Ty Lee sucking gently on her bottom lip. She wasn’t even aware that she made a little satisfied noise when Ty Lee’s fingers brushed her own and intertwined their fingers.

Just one little kiss.

Except it wasn’t just one little kiss anymore.

The guests stared at each other in shock. There were two girls making out on the floor in front of them. What were they supposed to do? A majority of the boys had expressions that clearly indicated that this was some kind of wet dream come true, and many of the girls were simply stunned by the level of intensity that had suddenly arisen between the two girls in front of them.

Azula felt tingles run down her spine as she switched positions; now _she_ was the one sucking on Ty Lee’s lip. Azula prided herself on being a fast learner. Confidence made her chest swell as her sucking evoked a delighted squeak from the pretty acrobat in front of her.

After several minutes, the two girls broke away from the kiss. Ty Lee stared around the room in a daze before it hit her. Oh, may the gods have mercy. Her face was flushed and she took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

Chan practically had to pick his jaw up off the floor. “Uhh well...that was something. I don’t think anyone’s gonna beat that, so I guess the game’s over. Let’s get back to dancing.”

Everyone else slowly stood up, the musicians were called back inside, and the initial shock eventually wore off as people got back into their dancing groove.

Meanwhile, Azula and Ty Lee still sat on the floor, trying to comprehend what just happened. Azula stared at the brunette, wide eyed. “Well, that was…”

Ty Lee tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and fidgeted with the bottom of her skirt. “Yeah, Azula. It was.”

Finally Azula was able to stand up. She held out a hand for Ty Lee, who grabbed it and smiled shyly as she let the princess pull her up. Azula yanked with a little too much force and caused Ty Lee to stumble towards her. She caught her by the waist and helped stabilize her, and they both chuckled awkwardly.

They both stood like that for a minute or two before Ty Lee looked down. “Um, you can let go of my waist now, Azula.”

Azula tried to shake herself from whatever spell she was under and removed her hands from Ty Lee’s waist. “Yes, right, sorry.”

Both girls stood there staring at the floor, wondering what in the world they could say to the other that wouldn’t be incredibly awkward. The music echoed around them and nearby conversations sounded distant and muffled.

Ty Lee gained the courage to look Azula in the eye again. “Hey, Azula?”

Azula looked up at her friend, her face hot and her palms sweaty for some indistinguishable reason.

“Would you like to make out some more?”

“Yes I would, Ty Lee.”


End file.
